warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Grav Blade
Wouldn't an artefact like this have been confiscated by the Mechanicum by now? Also, the Jackal probably would have been under investigation by the Ordo Xenos if he even considered using an alien weapon like this, especially an Eldar's, mind-tainting fiends that they are. --Solbur 08:28, September 3, 2009 (UTC) No He keeps it secret and i didn't say the weapon was Eldar i just said it was found in an Eldar temple and the runes were in eldar tongue. Because of the amount of secrecy surrounding the chapter no one besides him, the chapter master and his bodyguard know about it. for the emperor death to the false emperor 09:21, September 3, 2009 (UTC) It's still xeno-"tainted" then, so to speak. If Jackie-boy keeps it secret, then okay, but wouldn't the rest of the chapter see him using it in battle? Unless he just fights alongside the Chapter Master. --Solbur 14:36, September 3, 2009 (UTC) OK so what if its xenos tainted its power lvls are so low he cant go past the third setting and he only uses it as a last resort. The warboss for example broke his right arm and knocked his spear away so he took out the grav blade. It is hidden under his cloak. for the emperor death to the false emperor 21:18, September 3, 2009 (UTC) "so what if its xenos tainted" Are you sure you're all that familiar with the Imperium, dude? Humanocentrism and spiritual purity are probably the most important things to any citizen of the Imperium. Especially the Space Marines, the so-thought living embodiments of the Emperor's might. If a Guardsman picked up a dead Eldar's shuriken pistol and started using it, they'd get shot in the back of the head by their Commissar. I'm not saying the weapon is actually tainted, but seriously, what I'm getting at is that no Astartes in his right mind would willfully use an alien weapon. --Solbur 21:50, September 3, 2009 (UTC) And you're right. Space Marines embody thr Imperium's values. Intolerance, Xenophobia, Humanocentrism, Brutality, etc etc. They wouldn't use an alien weapon. And if they did, well, lets just say that the Inquisition didn't react nicely to the last Space Marine Chapter to try to "Fight Fire with Fire" by using enemy technology against the enemy. The only people who can get away with using alien technology in any way, shape or form, are Inquisitors, because they're above all authority. And they're regularly hounded and condemned by other Inquisitors if they do! //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:26, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, what he said! KuHB1aM 00:36, September 4, 2009 (UTC) OK i get it but i already said only 5 people in the universe know about it and its a last resort weapon so anything you want me to clear up. for the emperor death to the false emperor 00:47, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Many imperial Generals have used Xeno weapons, Commander Crasius had the gauntlets of madness, they were Eldar weapons and are used by cadians to this day! (48 millennium into the future) [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 00:49, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Eh, it just doesn't seem like something a loyal astartes would do. Maybe chaos converted weapons (gauntlets of ultramar), but not xenos weapons. KuHB1aM 00:51, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I agree with andrew others have used them so why can't he. Besides it is of unknown origin it could be human anyway. for the emperor death to the false emperor 01:16, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Why would a human-made weapon have Eldar Runes on it? And beyond that, Space Marines don't touch Xenos stuff. There is a reason the Deathwatch only collect C'tan Phase Weapons, rather than using them. Read Page Two of this Document for further details on what Space Marines will and won't do, except in borderline non-existent circumstances. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 01:33, September 4, 2009 (UTC) This needs to be edited. Enough evidence has been compiled to the point where I'm going to have to ask you to fix the article. As stated, Space Marines don't touch xenos weapons. Also, it'd be pointless to have a weapon you couldn't use in open combat alongside your allies if they can't know about it. KuHB1aM 12:30, September 13, 2009 (UTC) werent the relictors the ones who tried to fight "fire with fire"? (and isnt that a Kit Ray sword?) Doombringer99 03:21, October 1, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 :And they got excommunicated and all but wiped out by their fellow Space Marines. And it's a well-known fact that they were the exception, rather than the rule. Not to mention that they were using Daemon Weapons, which are known to corrupt potential weilders into using them. Alien Weapons, not so much. //--''Run4My Talk'' 05:51, October 1, 2009 (UTC)